Treues Vertrauen
by Vilandel
Summary: Es genügt nicht nur zu lieben... Man soll auch dem anderen vertrauen können und ihn trotz seiner Fehler akzeptieren wo wie er ist... Vier Paare lernen dies und heben somit unbewusst einen Teil eines Fluchs auf... (Cobra & Kinana, Rogue & Yukino, Gajeel & Levy, Gray & Juvia, Makarov & OC)


**Treues Vertrauen**

Der Himmel über Magnolia war extrem bewölkt. Wahrscheinlich würde es sogar Regen geben, wenn nicht sogar ein Gewitter.

Trotzdem marschierte eine Gestalt mit einem königsblauen Kapuzenumhang am Rande des Waldes von Magnolia entlang. Man konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen. Seufzend blickte die Gestalt zum verlassenen Stall der gut versteckt zwischen den Bäumen lag. Verlassen zwar, doch immer noch solid. Die Gestalt öffnete die schäbige Tür und trat ein.

Der Raum war ein wenig mit altem Heu gefüllt und trocken. Der Gestank von Vieh und Mist war seit Ewigkeiten verschwunden. Die Gestalt schob die Kapuze vom Kopf weg. Verwuschelte weinrote Haare kamen hervor, ein gebräuntes Gesicht, eine Narbe über dem rechten Auge. Cobra setzte sich auf einem Heuhaufen und wartete. Sie würde kommen, das wusste er.

Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Stalltür wieder geöffnet wurde. Ein wunderschönes, lilahaariges Mädchen trat ein, den zierlichen Körper in einem blassgrünen Mantel gehüllt, den sie anmutig auszog. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen blickten leicht umher und strahlten, als sie den Dragonslayer der zweiten Generation erblickten.

„Erik", hauchte das Mädchen voller Freude. Cobra antwortete nicht, sondern stand auf und zog sie in seine starke Arme.

Kinana, seine Kinana. Die Einzige, die ihn bis ins kleinste Detail kannte. Die Frau, die das Beste und auch das Schlechteste von ihm wusste. Die Frau, die ihn liebte für das was er war, trotz seinen dunklen Seiten, die er vor ihr nicht verstecken konnte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Cobra schliesslich nach einer Weile.

„Es gab viele Höhe und Tiefen seit dem letzten Mal", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäss. Ihre Hände hatte sie in seinen Schultern gekrallt, aus Angst er würde jeden Augenblick verschwinden können.

„Genau wie bei mir", erwiderte er, während er sie zum Heuhaufen zog und sich neben ihr setzte. Nah beieinander erzählten sie sich alles, was sie seit Monaten auf dem Herzen trugen.

Es war ihr Ritual. Es hatte angefangen in der Zeit, als Fairy Tail wieder eröffnet wurde. Eines Tages war Jellal zu Master Makarov gegangen, um ihm Informationen über verschiedene dunkle Gilden zu geben, die in der Umgebung von Magnolia lauerten. Cobra hatten ihn damals begleitet, doch hatte sich versteckt gehalten. Er wollte nicht, dass eine der Feen ihn entdeckte und ihn für seine vergangenen Taten büssen liess. Das tat er schon mit Crime Sorciere, eine Tracht Prügel wäre überflüssig gewesen. Doch er hatte Kinanas Stimme gehört. Er hatte sie einfach wiedersehen müssen.

Kinana hatten ihn an diesem Tag zu diesem verlassenen Stall gebracht, dessen Existenz nur sie kannte – und nun auch er. An diesem Abend hatten sie dem anderen alles gesagt, was ihnen auf dem Herzen lag. Sie hatten gelernt, sich wieder zu erkennen, sich zu respektieren, zu akzeptieren.

Sich zu lieben…

Cobra hatte Kinana alles über ihn anvertraut. Selbst die Seiten, die selbst vor den Ex Oracion Seis geheim geblieben waren. Die Lilahaarige hatte seine Missetaten erfahren, seine dunkle Seite… und hatte sich trotzdem in ihm verliebt. Genau wie er in sie. Auch Kinana hatte ihm alles über sich anvertraut. Sogar Sachen, die sie ihren Kameraden von Fairy Tail nicht anvertrauen konnte. Oder wollte. Weil keiner von ihnen es verstehen konnte.

Seither, sobald Cobra in der Nähe von Magnolia war, trafen sie sich immer wieder in diesem Stall. Der ihnen irgendwie gehörte. Sie schütteten ihr Herz aus, hörten dem anderen zu, trösten sich gegenseitig… und wachten immer in den Armen des anderen auf. Mal mit, mal auch ohne Kleidung. Beide wussten, sie brauchten den anderen. Beide vertrauten dem anderen mehr als jemand anderem, akzeptierten ihn so wie er war. Liebten den anderen so wie er war…

Das Gewitter war nun da. Doch trotzdem war Kinana in seinen Armen tief eingeschlafen. Cobra streichelte ihr weiches Haar und sah sie an. Sie schien so unschuldig wenn sie friedlich in seinen Armen schlief. Überhaupt war Kinana das reinste, unschuldigste Wesen, das er jemals kennen gelernt hatte. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie ein herzloser Verbrecher wie er sich in dieses Mädchen verlieben konnte. Und noch mehr wie ein so gütiges Mädchen wie Kinana ihn zurücklieben konnte. Es war das reinste Mysterium.

Jedoch wusste Cobra, dass er nicht so wie Jellal handeln wollte. Er hatte das Glück eine wundervolle Person zu lieben, die seine Gefühle erwiderte. Diese Chance würde er sicher nicht verspielen. Jellal dachte vielleicht, dass es seine Strafe war, Titanias Liebe zurückzuweisen, weil er diese Frau nicht verdiente, nach alldem was er getan hatte. Cobra konnte dies nicht nachvollziehen. Ja, auch er war durch seine Verbrechen so verdreckt, dass er es nie schaffen wird sich ganz rein zu waschen. Doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er kein Recht hatte zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Seine Liebe zu Kinana wollte er nicht als Strafe abstempeln. Es war die Chance, sich ein wenig zu verändern und sich neu betrachten zu können. Durch Kinanas Augen. Sie war sein, war es irgendwie schon immer gewesen. Warum sollte er dies also aufgeben? Um sich zu strafen? Die Reue, die Alpträumen, das schlechte Gewissen, die Blicke von jenen, die ihn immer noch als Feind abstempelten, das war schon Strafe genug, ohne dass er noch selber seinen Senf dazu gab.

Abermals ertönte ein Donnergrollen. Cobra streichelte ihre weiche Haut, seufzte tief. Er machte sich Sorgen um Kinana. Ihre Fortschritte in ihrer Take-Over-Magie waren erstaunlich, doch sie hatte Schwierigkeiten den Verkupplungsversuchen ihrer Freundinnen auszuweichen. Das hörte sich vielleicht harmlos an, doch Kinana litt so viel mehr darunter als sie es ihren Kameraden jemals zeigen konnten. Sie kannte ihre Freunde von Fairy Tail. Ihnen würde es schwerfallen, ihre Beziehung zu einem ehemaligen Schwerverbrecher zu akzeptieren, den sie noch zu einem ihrer persönlichen Feinde gemacht haben. Cobra war schon klar, dass er wie Jellal einst beweisen musste, dass er nun mehr oder weniger auf der guten Seite war. Jedoch kam er das Gefühl nicht los, dass er dabei mehr Schwierigkeiten haben wird als sein Gildenmaster.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

Cobra blickte Kinana an. Ihr smaragdfarbener Blick hatte ihn wieder in seinen Bann gezogen. Immer, wenn er ihr in die Augen sah.

„Ich dachte, du schläfst."

„Habe ich auch, doch das letzte Donnergrollen war wirklich laut. Es hat mich aufgeweckt. Dich auch?"

„Nein, ich habe dir nur beim Schlafen betrachtet", grinste Cobra spitzbübisch. Kinana boxte ihn leicht gegen die Brust.

„Perversling."

Jedoch klang ihre Stimme zärtlich. Der Dragonslayer versiegelte seine Lippen mit ihren, presste sie noch mehr gegen seine Brust.

„Machst du dich Sorgen wegen meinen Freunden von Fairy Tail?", fragte sie als der Kuss beendet wurde. Cobra konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Kinana kannte ihn einfach besser als alle Ex Oracion Seis, Jellal und die kleine Meldy zusammen. Sie konnte mit Leichtigkeit erraten, an was er wohl dachte. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, sie könne ebenfalls Gedanken hören.

„Es ist immer noch ein schwerwiegendes Thema, wie du weisst."

„Das Gegenteil will ich auch nicht behaupten. Doch sollten sie uns als Paar nicht akzeptieren wollen, trotzdem werden wir ihnen die Stirn bieten. Schliesslich sind wir zu zweit."

„Zu zweit...", murmelte Cobra, liess diese Worte auf seiner Zunge vergehen. Kinana lächelte ihn an, bevor sie ihn wieder küsste. Der Dragonslayer erwiderte den Druck nur zu gerne.

Diese Frau gab ihm alles, was er brauchte. Akzeptanz, volles Vertrauen, Glückseligkeit. Treue. Er wäre wirklich hirnlos, würde er diese Frau aufgeben wollen.

 **Xxx**

Rogue meditierte. Wieder einmal. Yukino beobachtete ihn. Wieder einmal.

Die weisshaarige Stellarmagierin seufzte resigniert auf, was in der Stille der Kathedrale Kardia laut widerhallte. Doch Rogue schien es nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil, dieses Geräusch schien ihn beruhigt zu haben. Was Yukino beruhigte.

Seit Sting Gildenmaster von Sabertooth geworden war und deshalb keine Missionen mehr machen konnte, hatte Rogue Yukino angeboten, mit ihm, somit auch Frosch, ein Team zu bilden. Natürlich hatte sie sofort akzeptiert, schliesslich hatte sie seit langem eine Schwäche für den Schattendragonslayer. Doch nie hatte sie sich getraut, ihm zu sagen was sie empfand. Yukino hatte immer gedacht, dass sie nur eine Chance bei Rogue hätte, wenn sie stärker wurde und somit auf seinem Niveau stieg. Das war noch vor ihrer Verbannung gewesen. Jetzt war ihr klar, dass sie auf ihre eigene Weise stark war, sie brauchte nicht stärker zu werden. Flink, athletisch, das schon, schliesslich war Stärke nicht alles.

Manchmal nahmen Rogue und Yukino sehr schwere Missionen an, bei denen Frosch nicht mitkommen konnte und somit mit Lector zu Hause blieb. Auf genau so einer Mission war es geschehen. Sie waren damit fertig gewesen und hatten einen langen Heimweg vor sich. Doch statt sich ein Gasthof auszusuchen, war Rogue schnurstracks in die Kathedrale der Stadt gegangen und Yukino war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als dem Drachen zu folgen. Als er sich schliesslich in einer dunklen Ecke der Kathedrale gesetzt hatte und ihm Tränen über seine Wangen geflossen waren, hatte er Yukino sein Herz ausgeschüttet. Seit er beim Angriff der Drachen in Crocus mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, was aus ihm werden könnte wenn Frosch starb, folterten ihn die Schatten seines Herzens. Diese Schatten waren seine böse Natur. Er hatte verstanden, dass er so enden würde wie sein zukünftiges Selbst wenn er auf sie hörte. Doch seit er gesehen hatte, wie schwarz seine Seele werden könnte, hatte Rogue immer mehr Angst bekommen, was wiederum führte, dass er die Stimmen der Schatten immer weniger verdrängen konnte. Weder Sting noch Frosch wussten davon, sie würden sich zu grosse Sorgen um ihn machen. Ausserdem hätte er es sowieso nichts übers Herz gebracht, es jemanden zu sagen. Bis jetzt... Kirchen und Kathedralen waren für ihn Orte, in denen er es einfacher hatte, die Schatten zu verdrängen, einige sogar ganz verschwinden lassen. Diese Gebäude waren luftig, frisch, vor allem still und dunkel. So wie er es mochte.

Yukino hatte ihm zugehört. Als er fertig erzählt hatte, war sie zum Schluss gekommen, auch ihm ihr Herz auszuschütten. Sie wollte ihm das gleiche volle Vertrauen zeigen, das er ihr gezeigt hatte. Yukino hatte Rogue von ihrer Kindheit erzählt, von ihrer verschollenen Schwester, die sie immer zu finden erhoffte. Sie hatte ihm alles erzählt, was sie seit Jahren auf dem Herzen hatte, ohne es jemandem zu sagen. Auch war ihr versehentlich rausgerutscht, dass sie ihn liebte, doch Angst hatte, er würde sie zurückweisen. An dieser Stelle hatte sie sich unterbrochen.

Rogue hatte sie eine Weile lang angesehen, bevor er sie abrupt auf seinem Schoss zog und ihre Lippen versiegelte.

Seither führten sie eine geheime Beziehung, von der natürlich nur Frosch etwas wusste. In der Gilde war es für beide unangenehm, da Sting ständig versuchte mit Yukino dreckig zu flirten, um Minerva eifersüchtig zu machen, und sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, Rogue mit einer seiner Ex-Freundinnen zu verkuppeln. Doch wenn sie alleine in Rogues oder ihrer Wohnung waren, oder auf gemeinsamer Missionen, war es einfach wunderschön und angenehm. Yukino half Rogue seine Schatten zu verdrängen und Rogue half Yukino auf der Suche nach ihrer verschollenen Schwester. Doch am liebsten hatte es die Stellarmagierin, wenn sie sich mit ihrem Drachen des nachts in Kathedralen Asyl suchten. Den in solchen Gebäuden hatten sie beschlossen, sich gegenseitig ihre Herzen dem anderen auszuschütten. Nachts gehörten die Kathedralen ihnen. Sie redeten, schwiegen, küssten sich, manchmal ging es sogar etwas weiter als das.

Sie vertrauten sich alles an, ihre Liebe war auf Vertrauten und Treue aufgebaut worden. Sie brauchten manchmal keine Worte, um sich zu verstehen.

Rogue meditierte weiter. Er hatte es fast geschafft, alle Schatten verschwinden zu lassen. Gut, es würden immer irgendwelche da sein. Doch Rogue war nun nicht allein, um sie zu verdrängen. Jetzt hatte er Yukino auf seiner Seite.

Diese schmiegte sich näher an ihm. Dies riss Rogue aus seiner Meditation, doch er war deswegen nicht wütend. Leicht lächelnd hob er Yukino am Kinn hoch und drückte ihr einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie liebten und vertrauten sich, mehr wollten sie momentan nicht.

 **Xxx**

Levy stöhnte immer noch, als Gajeel sich aus ihr raus zog, zur Seite rollte und vor dem Ausgang der Höhle hinter dem Wasserfall sitzen blieb.

Die kleine Scriptmagierin blieb auf der Grasstätte liegen und sah den Dragonslayer besorgt an. Seit Monaten brachte er sie hierher um... um miteinander zu schlafen. Es gab einen besonderen Grund, warum er das brauchte. Und warum sie sich ihm übergab.

Vor ein paar Monaten erfuhr sie von Pantherlily, dass Gajeel nachts noch oft aus dem Haus ging und bis zu den ersten Sonnenstrahlen verschwunden blieb. Der Exceed wusste nichts näheres, was Levy Sorgen bereitet hatte. Seit er auf Tenrou ihr Partner gewesen war, war ihr klar geworden, dass sie eine gewisse Schwäche für den Eisendragonslayer entwickelt hatte. Sie hatte also beschlossen, ihn nächste Nacht zu folgen, falls er wieder aus dem Haus gehen würde. Sie hatte Glück gehabt. Gleich in der ersten Nacht in der sie Wache hielt, hatte sie aus ihrem Versteck gesehen wie er aus dem Haus gegangen war. Ohne Lily. Levy war Gajeel bis tief in den Wald von Magnolia gefolgt, erst vor einem Wasserfall war er stehen geblieben.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen hatte er angefangen zu trainieren. Heftiger als sonst, doch er schien überhaupt nicht müde zu werden. Stunden vergingen, er trainierte intensiver, erschöpfte sich nicht. Bis er plötzlich aufhörte und in der Luft gerochen hatte. Levy hatte sofort gewusst, dass er ihren Geruch bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte fliehen wollen, doch war unfähig gewesen sich zu bewegen.

Gajeel hatte sie rasch gefunden. Lange Zeiten hatten sie sich tief in die Augen geschaut, bis der Schwarzhaarige sie brautmässig erhob und sie hinter dem Wasserfall brachte, wo er eine Art Unterschlupf mit einer Matratze und etwas Proviant installiert hatte.

Seit dieser Nacht... führten sie eine Beziehung. Besser gesagt eine Affäre, doch auch da war sich Levy nicht sicher, ob dies die richtige Beschreibung war. Gajeel hatte ihr damals jedenfalls anvertraut, dass er öfters eine unbändige Wut in sich spürte. Dabei werden seine Dracheninstinkte auferweckt. Um sich zu beruhigen ging er nachts zu diesem Ort, um härter als sonst zu trainieren. Jedoch hatte er bisher nie geschafft, diese Wut komplett zu bändigen und seine Instinkte zu stillen. Bis er in dieser Nacht mit ihr geschlafen hatte... und sie zu seiner Gefährtin markiert hatte. Levy hatte schnell verstanden, dass seine Drachenwut, wie sie es nannte, ihn innerlich zerstörte, wenn er keinen Weg fand, sich zu beruhigen.

Seither, wenn immer die Wut in ihm tobte, nahm er sie hinter dem Wasserfall mit, um sich zu beruhigen. Es war Levys Idee gewesen und wenn Gajeel zuerst skeptisch gewesen war sowie tatsächlich besorgt war um sie, beide hatten dennoch beschlossen es so zu tun.

Schnell war es viel mehr geworden, als nur miteinander zu schlafen. Sie hatten dem anderen das Herz geöffnet. Selbst Lucy hatte Levy nicht gesagt, wie hoch das Trauma gewesen war, als ihre Eltern bei einem Angriff von... von dem damaligen Tartaros auf ihr Dorf umgebracht wurde. Nur Gajeel wusste jetzt davon und er hatte sie immer wieder getröstet.

Das Gewitter war ganz nahe, das Plätschern des Regens war beinahe unerträglich. Durch den Wasserfall konnte man wunderbar die Blitze sehen. Die Scriptmagierin hoffte, dass ihr Drache sich nicht zu nahe ans Wasser kam, wo es doch so stark blitzte. Gut, er war ein Eisendrache und mit dem Wasser würde einen Blitzschlag wie einen Blitzableiter ableiten. Sie machte sich trotzdem Sorgen. Schliesslich hatte er ihr einmal mit roten Wangen anvertraut, dass Blitze ihm trotzdem Schmerzen bereiteten.

Levy stand von der Matratze auf und umarmte Gajeel von hinten. Sie liebte ihn und schenkte ihm ihr volles Vertrauen. Er gab ihr genau dasselbe. Ihre Beziehung war momentan schwer zu beurteilen, doch Levy hoffte instinktiv, dass sie eines Tages zu einem richtigen Paar werden würde. Gut, sie waren jetzt schon ein Paar, doch sie hatten beim Schluss angefangen.

Jedoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass der richtige Zeitpunkt noch nicht gekommen war. Irgendwann vielleicht, doch etwas musste vorher geschehen. Sie wusste nicht was, ihr Gefühl sagte ihr einfach, es ist noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.

Gajeel zog sie abrupt am Arm, um ihr einen hungrigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Levy liess sich machen, erwiderte seinen Druck auf ihrem Mund. Eigentlich mochte sie es eine ungewöhnliche Liebe zu haben. Sie fühlte sich in ihrem eigenen Roman.

 **Xxx**

Jedes Mal begleitete sie ihn, wenn er zum Grab seiner Eltern ging. Gray hatte am Anfang nie gewusst warum Juvia immer mit ihm ging. Doch er hatte nicht gefragt. Irgendwie hatte er es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht in der Angst er könne sie dabei verletzen und sie würde nicht mehr mit ihm kommen. Der Eismagier mochte die Gesellschaft der Wassermagierin.

Meistens sassen sie schweigend nebeneinander vor dem einfachen Grab. Mit der Zeit hatten sie jedoch angefangen, miteinander über ihre Sorgen, ihre Zweifel, sogar ihre Träume zu reden. Gray hatte es tatsächlich geschafft Juvia Sachen zu sagen, die er sonst niemandem anvertraut hätte, von denen selbst Master Makarov nichts wusste. Dasselbe war mit den Blauhaarigen, er hatte Sachen über ihr erfahren, von denen niemand bisher etwas gewusst hatte. Mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Gajeel, doch der Schwarzhaarige Eismagier konnte sich dessen nicht sicher sein.

Jedenfalls war es soweit gekommen, dass Juvia ihm anvertraut hatte, warum sie Gray zum Grab von Silver und Mika folgte. Beim Kampf von Tartaros hatte Silver ihr gebeten auf seinem Sohn achtzugeben und sie wollte dieser Bitte Folge leisten. Das hatte wiederum Fragen bei Gray erweckt. Warum hatte sein Vater ausgerechnet Juvia gebeten, auf ihn zu achten? Tief in sich wusste er schon die Antwort, doch nie hatte er sie wahrhaben wollen, er hatte sie einfach ignoriert. Was in den letzten Wochen immer schwieriger gefallen war. Doch er wollte die Wahrheit von Juvia selber erfahren.

Ein Gewitter zeriss den Himmel und der Regen prasselte auf die aufgeweichte Erde runter. Trotzdem sassen die beiden wieder vor dem Grab des Ehepaares Fullbuster. Egal ob es regnete, schneite, blitzte, ob es schrecklich heiss oder bitter kalt war, nichts würde Gray daran hindern, seine Eltern regelmässig zu besuchen. Und Juvia in diesem Fall auch nicht.

„Juvia..."

„Was ist, Gray-Sama?"

Würde sie jemals aufhören ihn so zu nennen? Wahrscheinlich nicht, so verrückt wie sie war.

„Sag mal... ist es wahr, was Erza einmal gesagt hat? Dass du gewisse Gefühle für mich empfindest?"

Er hatte sie nicht angesehen, doch er konnte hören, wie sie stockte. Er hatte die Wahrheit zwar schon gewusst, doch irgendwie war es gut es von Juvia zu hören, irgendwie."

„Juvia... Juvia liebt Gray-Sama seit er gegen sie gekämpft hatte, als sie noch zu den vier Elementen von Phantom Lord gehörte."

Abrupt drehte sich Gray zu ihr um und fragte erstaunt: „Seit damals? Aber wir waren noch Feinde gewesen!"

„Für Juvia war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen. Sie hat zudem Gray-Sama bewundert, dass er sich für seine Kameraden einsetzt. Auch wenn es für Juvias Liebesrivalin gewesen war."

„Liebesrivalin? Ich habe momentan noch auf kein Mädchen ein Auge geworfen."

„Aber damals hat Gray-Sama gesagt, dass er alles für Lucy tun würde..."  
„Lucy ist eine Gildenkameradin und dasselbe hätte ich für jeden meinen Kameraden getan, selbst für das Streichholz. Doch es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich in Lucy verliebt bin. Mavis bewahre mich davon, sie ist ein echtes Monster wenn sie will."

Juvia fing an zu strahlen, doch unüblicherweise sprang sie nicht auf ihn. Wie viel Wille ihr das wohl kostete? Ziemlich viel, würde er meinen. Jedenfalls fragte Juvia dann: „Und was für Gefühle hat Gray-Sama dann für Juvia?"

Ja genau, was fühlte er für sie? Liebte er sie? Wirklich? Und er hatte seit langem schon die Antwort. Doch er hatte es nie wahrgenommen. Er kämpfte zu viel mit Natsu, dessen Dummheit färbte wohl immer mehr auf ihn ab. Doch ja, er liebte Juvia. Er liebte sie und war bereit ihr sein Leben anzuvertrauen. Ausserdem vertrauten sie sich gegenseitig und er war dankbar, dass sie ihn immer noch liebte, wo er sich doch oft wie ein Dreckskerl ihr gegenüber benommen hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er eine solche Treue verdiente, doch er war bereit dafür zu kämpfen.

Sachte nahm Gray Juvias zartes Gesicht in seinen Händen und legte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre geschwungenen Lippen. Die Blauhaarige brauchte einen Moment um den Kuss zu erwidern. Doch als sie es tat presste sie ihn so fest gegen sich, dass sie auf die matschige Erde fielen. Doch das war Gray egal. Juvia und er waren nun ein Paar. Ein Paar, dessen Beziehung auf Treuen und Vertrauen aufgebaut war.

 **Xxx**

Der Sturm hatte sich in den frühen Morgenstunden gelegt. Der Boden auf dem Friedhof von Magnolia war noch feucht, Pfützen hatten sich hie und da gebildet. Eine kleine Gestalt im Kapuzenumhang marschierte langsam durch die Grabsteine, ein Sträusschen Vergissmeinnicht in der Hand.

Die Gestalt blieb schliesslich vor einem Grab stehen, das etwas abseits unter einem kleinen Kirschbaum war, der seit langem keine Blüten mehr trug. Die Gestalt streichelte mit der Hand über den Namen, der auf dem Grabstein gemeisselt war.

 _Iris Dreyar_

 _Geliebte Ehefrau und Mutter_

 _x700 bis x730_

So gut wie fast niemand wusste, dass Iris Dreyar eine der gefährlichsten dunklen Magierinnen Fiores gewesen war. Iris Rosesword, gefürchtete Fluchmagierin, die Gründerin und früheres Oberhaupt der Baram-Allianz. Sie war jedoch spurlos verschwunden, als sie in den Zwanzigern gekommen war. In Wahrheit war sie auf einer ihrer Missionen auf einem jungen Magier namens Makarov gestossen und hatte sich Hals über Kopf in ihr verliebt. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie Fairy Tail beitrat und die Liebe ihres Lebens heiratete. Jedoch waren Schatten in der Ehe, die nur Iris bewusst waren. Ihr Mann hasste dunkle Magier bis ins Knochenmark und hatte beschlossen, Iris Rosesword eigenhändig dem Rat zu überführen. Seine Frau liebte ihn wirklich stark, doch sie bezweifelte, dass sie ihm anvertrauen konnte, sie wäre die Frau die er schon so lange suchte. Wie oft hatten sie sich darüber gestritten, ob dunkle Magier gut werden konnten oder nicht.

Dieses niedrige Vertrauen hat Iris innerlich zerstört, sodass sie zu schwach gewesen war, um die Geburt ihres Kindes zu überleben. Bevor sie starb hatte sie Makarov zugeflüstert, sie wäre Iris Rosesword und gab ihm eine Schatulle mit den Beweisen für die Wahrheit, bevor sie mit einem „ich liebe dich" die goldenen Graslande betrat.

Makarov seufzte. Äusserlich hatte er immer so getan, als ob er dunkle Gilden verabscheute und hatte sogar Allianzen organisiert, um sie zu vernichten. Doch innerlich fragte er sich immer mehr, ob Liebe und volles Vertrauen einen Schwerverbrecher verändern könnte. Iris war der beste Beweis, dass dies möglich war und sie war einer der gefährlichsten dunklen Magier Fiores gewesen.

Er hatte seiner Frau zu wenig vertraut. Doch er wusste nicht, was dafür die grössere Strafe war. Dass man ihm Iris zu früh genommen hatte?

Oder das sein einziges Kind lebte und zu einem herzlosen Verbrecher wurde?

Makarov lächelte traurig. Iris' Charakter fand er immer wieder in Laxus' Verhalten. Seine Frau wurde unter dem diesem Kirschbaum begraben worden, den sie immer geliebt hatte und der seither keine Blüten mehr trug. Mavis Vermillion, die von irgendwoher die Antwort erfahren hatte, hatte ihm erklärt, dass Iris einen Fluch darauf gelegt hatte. Wenn ein Paar aus Makarovs Bekanntenkreis volles Vertrauen und Treue zeigen würde, werde der Baum eine Blüte erblühen lassen.

Seufzend blickte Makarov den Baum an. Und machte überrasche grosse Augen. Auf einem Ast war nicht nur eine, sondern gleich vier wunderschöne Blüten zu sehen. Dann lächelte er.

Wer auch immer diese Paare waren, er war glücklich, dass sie nicht denselben Fehler wie ihn machten...


End file.
